


истлел

by liglet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, Songfic, Students, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liglet/pseuds/liglet
Summary: он никогда не читал в книгах о том, как зарождаются высокие чувства между двумя людьми. почему-то никто не писал о том, как распознать то самое, что барабанит изнутри сердца и убивает рассудок
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 4





	истлел

хонджун крепко держит скользкую треску в своих миниатюрных руках, пока чистит ее от чешуи. он делает это так быстро и умело, что юнхо приоткрывает рот, стоя у того за спиной и наблюдая за всем процессом.

– рыба гниёт с головы, – неожиданно замечает хонджун, отпуская мысль в воздух. незначительный факт, вдруг юнхо об этом не знал? но юнхо знал, и знал об этом лучше всех, хотя сам даже не подозревал.

旅行 – サイレント死

треска для двух студентов была непозволительной роскошью, но юнхо всегда выхватывал всякие вкусности по уцененке. срок годности - всего лишь цифры, а вот полакомиться недешевым сыром или красной рыбой хотелось всегда. особенно когда твой сосед - ким хонджун, изысканный гурман и просто хороший человек, учащийся на третьем курсе будущий маркетолог или... юнхо не особо волновал его факультет, да и познакомился он с хонджуном не совсем целенаправленно. скорее хонджун с ним познакомился сам - случайно нашел через инстаграм друга-друга-друга-друга и предложил снимать квартиру вместе, т.к его бывший сосед, очевидно, куда-то слился.

юнхо, впервые приехавший в сеул после поступления, немного насторожился, но спустя пару встреч убедился в чисто прагматичных намерениях нового знакомого. платить за хорошую квартиру столько же, сколько он платил бы за какую-то кладовку на окраине города - перспектива хорошая, да и сосед... приятный?

не то чтобы приятный, он, на самом деле, довольно странный и эксцентричный: какие-то дешевые шмотки с секонда, перешитые собственноручно; покрытые лаком ногти; два, три, пять… непонятно сколько проколов в ушах.

но речь поставлена четко и спокойно, предложения чеканятся короткими очередями и только по делу. сперва он показался даже слишком серьезным, но потом юнхо понял: это лишь защитный механизм.

юнхо улыбается - хонджун хмурится  
людям нравится выдавать себя за других, когда им страшно.

вот так все и началось.

\\\

– ты работаешь над чем-то определенным? – неожиданно нависший сбоку хонджун порядком пугает юнхо, и тот чуть не разливает кофе на себя, но все обходится парой капель на домашней толстовке.

юнхо достает один наушник: «повтори?»

– я заметил, ты уже второй час сидишь и на экране практически ничего не изменилось. – задумчиво тянет он, обхватывая спинку кресла своими пальцами. ногти сливаются с черной тканью. – это не по учебе, я так понимаю?

юнхо, все же, достает из уха второй наушник. размеренный бит песни продолжается уже отдаленно, где-то около кармана толстовки.

подобное любопытство не столько удивляло, сколько настораживало: что-то тут не так. вероятно, хонджуну что-то нужно от него, ведь до этого за целый месяц, пока они живут вместе, они и десятком слов не перемолвились.

– не знаю. скорее, это лично для меня, – все же, юнхо сдается и позволяет себе поделиться некоторыми подробностями, – но ты прав, ничего не получается.

– я могу помочь?

лицо юнхо скривилось, он непроизвольно вскинул одну бровь — все произошло так быстро, что он даже не понял, какой яркой была его реакция на предложение помощи. хонджун, конечно, удивился, но через секунду неприятной тишины разразился гоготом, искренне улыбаясь.

юнхо подумал: «красиво», но мысль эта проскользнула мимо его внимания, закралась и притаилась где-то далеко, на периферии. пускай это было довольно очевидно — непривычная улыбка хонджуна выглядела уютной, домашней и родной. он вообще не выглядел как человек, который редко улыбался, ведь это получалось у него чрезвычайно хорошо.

– меня попросили написать о моих чувствах, – юнхо смущенно улыбается в ответ, чтобы не показаться грубым, – но в мою голову ничего не идет.

– а касаемо чего?

– не знаю. всего? или ничего. сложно ответить, мне сказали: «о том, что на душе».

парни уставились друг на друга. в больших глазах хонджуна отражался белый лист ворда, в глазах юнхо же отражалось слово: «ничего».

\\\

каким-то образом полупустая голова юнхо заинтересовала хонджуна. это было заметно сразу: он стал уделять больше внимания деталям. как тот поправляет черные ботинки на полке, потом педантично стаскивает с себя большую — как и он сам — куртку, устало вешает на крючок. постоянно мнется, словно перебирает в голове по сотне мыслей за раз. наверняка вечно забывает о чем-то важном, но он слишком ленив, чтобы делать элементарные напоминания в телефоне для чего-либо. юнхо не любит смотреть в глаза, когда ему что-то говорят, но вот на своих репликах всегда заглядывает исподлобья или снисходительно сверху вниз. наверное, так ему спокойнее. очевидно, общение, отличное от рядовых светских бесед или вежливых взаимодействий в универе, ему дается тяжело. хонджуну это стало ясно практически сразу. он чувствовал это буквально кожей: страх.  
юнхо боялся его. по мнению хонджуна, это был отличный повод узнать юнхо получше.

истинная мотивация хонджуна? ее не знал никто. может, желание исправить, починить и вылечить. или возможность самоутвердиться, совершая «добрые дела». эгоизм и альтруизм всегда ходили рука об руку, поэтому судить было сложно, да и ненужно — дело было сделано, и исход этого уравнения был предрешен гораздо раньше того, как элементы вступили в реакцию.

\\\

– у меня слова в каше. это невыносимо.

pls dont cry – cooliecut

юнхо сидел на кровати, поджав колени к себе и положив на них голову. хонджун лежал рядом, выслушивая проблемы своего временного «пациента».

благодаря мелочам вроде совместных прогулок до магазина, просмотра новых серий какого-то сериала на нетфликсе и взаимопомощи с учебой, лед оттаял. как и ожидалось, юнхо не был сам по себе холодный и безжизненный — обстоятельства покрыли руки ледяной коркой, но если держать их в своих дольше нескольких минут, лед оттает.

хонджун чувствовал даже некое разочарование от того, что расположить к себе нового соседа оказалось довольно просто, но разочарование это было не совсем то, что обычно испытывают люди. хонджун осознал, что на самом деле узнать настоящего юнхо будет гораздо сложнее, ведь эту добродушную копию, сидящую рядом с ним, расколоть будет не так-то просто.

– ты все о тех «чувствах», о которых не смог написать? – хонджун переворачивает страницу манги слишком неаккуратно, и книжечка со шлепком падает ему прямо на нос. он ворчит и поднимается, откинув какой-то сенен-ай подальше на пол.

– в принципе, вообще. такое ощущение, что у меня кризис. такого же не может быть? – юнхо замечает, что лицо хонджуна, перевернутое на 90 градусов, выглядит уже совсем иначе.

– может, тебе стоит просто попытаться визуализировать?

– ты о чем?

хонджун щурится и подсаживается ближе, наклоняя голову ниже, словно он собирается рассказать какую-то тайну.

– когда я думаю о чувствах, первым делом я вспоминаю о любви. – хонджун сам удивляется тому, как смущенно он проговаривает довольно обычную фразу. наверное, это потому, что юнхо смутился не меньше, поджал губы и потупил взгляд, ожидая продолжения. – наверное, о родителях там… и близких. но не думаю, что ты сможешь написать о такой любви — она спокойная и теплая. тебе же нужно что-то, что может обжечь через бумагу?

– ты так говоришь, будто… – юнхо стушевался, почесал затылок и поднял взгляд, чтобы не совсем пасть в глазах хонджуна. – …сам любишь писать.

подобная реакция удивила, кажется, их двоих. хонджун повел бровью. как же это понимать? юнхо смущает то, что его сосед мог быть таким же любителем «высокой литературы»? или его смешит вся эта ситуация? как же стоит себя повести, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь, когда не понимаешь ни черта из эмоций собеседника? хонджун выдохнул и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

– тогда я закрываю глаза. обычно я закрываю глаза и начинаю вспоминать:

глаза — первое, что приходит на ум. глаза всегда самые красивые, всегда самые выразительные. в них не любовь, а сам человек, и если ты любишь кого-то, то, скорее всего, ты на самом деле любишь его глаза.

потом весь его образ — это не столько лицо, сколько человеческая атмосфера. иногда слов не хватает, тогда я вижу что-то столь же прекрасное:

первый поцелуй — фейерверк, золотые гроздья которого успели расцвести, а звук взрыва лишь дошел до твоих перепонок  
или расширенные зрачки — лопасти в двигателях самолета, двигаются так быстро, что сливаются в единое черное месиво  
или голос — ощущение меди на пальцах, после того, как проводишь по самой толстой струне на гитаре.

иногда любовь может заключаться в мелочах, и не обязательно в самом человеке  
любовь — то, что ты можешь лишь представить, ведь когда ты любишь, в реальности слов не хватает.

– ох.

реакция юнхо была закономерной. хонджун буквально слышал звук скорлупы, которая трещала, освобождая настоящего юнхо. подобный монолог никого не мог оставить равнодушным, даже хонджуна пробила мелкая дрожь: давно он не говорил о подобных вещах.

– хонджун… – юнхо выпрямился, уголки его рта поплыли вниз, а глаза неожиданно оказались глубокими и грустными. – расскажешь мне больше о любви?

градус неловкости сейчас превышал все возможные нормы, но хонджун мог только улыбнуться.

– конечно.

\\\

непонятно, где заканчиваются классные отношения и начинается настоящая дружба. в условиях повседневной жизни размываются понятия жертвенности, преданности и всего прочего, так когда же человека можно назвать другом?  
вопрос в доверии. но тут тоже есть две стороны медали —  
ты не всегда доверяешь даже себе.

Scars – Ondi Vill

юнхо был как раз таким параноиком. эмоции и чувства отслаивались от него полупрозрачной пленкой, как сгоревшая на солнце кожа. порой он находил себя за разглядыванием этой причудливой материи, приятно липнувшей к пальцам, словно и сам не понимал, откуда она и что значит. именно так он относился к своим внутренним переживаниям: избавлялся от них, словно у него их быть и не может.

во времена школы он часто выбирал окольные пути для дороги домой. благо, идти приходилось долго, и весеннее небо было укрыто облаками, а плейлист становился идеальным саундтреком в каком-то глупом авторском кино. действительно, глупом, ведь кому в голову пришла идея снимать, как какой-то пацан под музыку шаркает обувью по дырявому асфальту? но юнхо находил этот фильм самым прекрасным, что он мог увидеть в жизни, ведь в его голове операторская работа была исключительной:

каждый лепесток на раскрывшемся цветке вишни был прорезан «жабрами», похожими на вены его собственных рук и шеи.  
в какой-то квартире на пятом этаже до сих пор мигали новогодние огоньки, а люстра на потолке была похожа на медузу в ее завораживающем движении.  
в небе то и дело возникали маленькие стайки птиц, которые еще осенью массово покидали свой дом — наверняка, это были ласточки. в них юнхо находил что-то родное и чистое, к чему он сам стремился и хотел встретить в людях.

подобное кино отлично отвлекало от всего плохого, именно в подобные моменты штиля юнхо и сбрасывал кожу — все неприятное случалось не с ним, а с кем-то другим. он герой фильма, в котором цветет вишня, праздник круглый год и ласточки поют на фоне.

самовнушение так ничтожно,  
юнхо понимал это, но еще не осознавал.

теперь, спустя несколько лет, с упоением слушая рассказы хонджуна, в которых бесчисленное количество раз сказано «я», юнхо чувствовал себя обделенным. если так задуматься, то у него самого не нашлось бы рассказа и на каких-то пять минут: он бы сразу перешел на вишню и ласточек или что-то еще, такое же бессмысленное и эфемерное. именно после рассказов хонджуна ему стало немного завидно: оказывается, остальные люди действительно живут свою жизнь. и дело было не в том, что хонджун объездил десятки стран или вел безбашенный образ жизни, просто он чувствовал. любые мелочи он пропускал через свои эмоции, восприятием он поглощал, а не отражал.

юнхо заметил, что ему гораздо приятнее думать о жизни хонджуна, чем о своей — это звоночек.

вторым предвестником апокалипсиса стали совместные вылазки не только по хозяйственным делам, но и просто так. как… друзья?

однажды юнхо даже заскочил в универ к хонджуну, чтобы взять какие-то документы, которые тот попросил отвезти в еще одно место. знакомиться с друзьями хонджуна оказалось чрезвычайно неловко, особенно когда его представляли как «мой друг юнхо», а не «мой сосед юнхо». мелочь, но как же режет по ушам.

потом хонджун позвал его в парк аттракционов, ведь: «остальные будут смеяться, а кто меня сфотографирует?». и юнхо как бы не против, ведь хонджун веселый и классный, а сделать фотографии, которые сам же потом мимолетом лайкнешь в инстаграме — приятное дело, но он и глазом не моргнул, как в тот же момент неожиданно стал частью этой самой жизни хонджуна. поздно вечером, лежа в кровати, в ленте инстаграма он наткнется не только на знакомые фотографии, но и на собственное лицо, которое так сложно узнать с другого ракурса… вот, получается, что теперь значит дружба?

но это была лишь верхушка айсберга. самое страшное началось со слов:

— меня позвали в клуб. пойдешь со мной?

предложение чуть более чем странное для домашнего юнхо, который вообще не слушает музыку громче, чем рекомендует его телефон. и хонджун знал о том, какой конфуз вызовет подобное предложение, но все равно спросил. непонятно, потому что знал, что юнхо не откажет, или потому что хотел в очередной раз убедиться в этом, но дело было сделано: спустя несколько минут препираний юнхо сдался и напялил «эти классные джинсы», чтобы выглядеть достаточно круто для какого-то подвального клуба, в котором сегодня ночью выступает непонятно кто.

осенние ночи холодные, а в тесном клубе оказывается резко жарко и душно. хонджун подхватывает юнхо за запястье и ведет за собой, в темное узкое помещение, которое встречает плотным воздухом и непонятной толкучкой на входе. пальцы хонджуна покрыты темным лаком, и юнхо находит их эстетически в правильном месте: сжимающими его бледное запястье. тогда он замечает, что еще не пьян, а мысли уже оторваны от привычной настороженной системы. хонджун сжимает так, что становится даже немного больно, когда они отстают друг от друга. боится отпустить?

юнхо дергает руку на себя, чтобы тут же подхватить ладонь хонджуна в свою: так он точно его не отпустит.

Cradles – Sub Urban

внутри людей было не так много, поэтому путь к бару оказался проще, но руки они так и не разжимали. какая-то группа уже выступала на сцене, юнхо не мог разобрать даже стиль, в котором она играла, ведь он мог слышать и голос вокалиста, и инструменты, и ускоряющийся бит.

у бара он очутился с запозданием, поэтому не успел расслышать, что заказал хонджун, лишь увидел, как тот показал два пальца, и бармен тут же отвернулся к ним спиной.

– ты как? – когда приходилось кричать, хонджун растягивал гласные в подобии улыбки, отчего напоминал чеширского кота.

– все хорошо! – юнхо понял, что он слишком тихий даже когда кричит, поэтому пришлось показать жестом, мол, все окей. хонджун в ответ улыбнулся и похлопал юнхо по плечу, заставляя того поежиться. атмосфера была какой-то странной, слишком неподходящей для юнхо. оно и неудивительно, но еще страннее она становилась тогда, когда он наклонялся к хонджуну ближе, чтобы расслышать хотя бы обрывки слов. он заметил, что из-за шума ему приходится смотреть тому прямо в глаза и губы, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь — и почему-то этот вид оказывался удивительно успокаивающим.

наконец, неожиданно рядом с ними появились маленькие шоты с какой-то цветной жидкостью, по два на каждого. конечно, спросить что-то юнхо не успел, хонджун молниеносно высушил две рюмочки и уже вскочил в направлении зала, поэтому пришлось так же быстро проглотить жижу, напоминающую подслащенную желчь. в носу остался привкус спирта, как в кабинете школьной медсестры. эта странная ассоциация чуть не выбила его из равновесия, когда хонджун вовремя подоспел и подхватил за локоть, таща за собой.

странно. музыка вдруг обрела какой-то новый смысл, объем и даже образ. спустя несколько минут бит растекался прямо по голове как вязкое техническое масло — свет на проигрышах то угасал, то играл целой радугой, и юнхо осознал, что на самом деле эта музыка была создана не для этого клуба и даже не для него самого, она была всецело отдана во власть хонджуна, который двигался, словно медуза в воде: чрезвычайно красиво и захватывающе.

странно. где же те, кто позвал хонджуна в это место? почему они такое долгое время лишь одни, почему это божественное откровение никто не прерывает?  
слишком хорошо, так хорошо, что аж плохо и кровь из носа. софиты окрашиваются в красный, бас буквально сотрясает воздух. красный на кофте хонджуна, красным отражается кожа и глаза, красный, наверняка, и юнхо. так, что кровь из носа.

– кровь из носа.

что?

– у тебя кровь! – хонджун нависает на юнхо, растягивая его кофту, – кровь из носа!

машинальное движение — пальцы оказываются в крови. черт, и правда, а сколько они уже тут находятся? сколько выпили и сколько танцуют? юнхо словно окатывает ушатом ледяной воды — у него же, блять, кровь из носа. вдруг появляется мысль попробовать ее на вкус, облизав пальцы, но это будет уже слишком странно, поэтому он позволяет хонджуну вытолкать себя из человеческой массы, при этом не покидая собственный астрал.

бит небрежно растекся толстым мазком масляной краски по лицу юнхо. он облизывает губы, и кровь наконец попадает ему на язык — уже успевшая чуть застыть красная пленка на самом кончике его губ имела рядовой металлический привкус крови, но юнхо сейчас — наркоман чувств, потому собственный вкус воспринимается им несколько странно, слишком объемно и близко, словно все события ночи происходят не с ним, а прямо перед ним — вот так близко, что можно столкнуться лбами.

– юнхо, ты в порядке? – хонджун взял лицо юнхо в свои руки так же хозяйственно, как недавно он взял в них его жизнь. прижав юнхо к какой-то стойке, он пытался привести того в чувство и несколько раз ударил ладонью без колец по щеке. юнхо поднял взгляд.

он никогда не читал в книгах о том, как зарождаются высокие чувства между двумя людьми. обычно это было что-то, что оставляли для фантазии читателя — удобный прием, чтобы связь между словами в книжке и человеком была прочнее. но для юнхо это было минусом, ведь фантазии на эту тему выходили карикатурными, картонными и гротескными. он не испытывал любви, но и никто не писал о том, как распознать то самое, что барабанит изнутри сердца и убивает рассудок.

юнхо, в действительности, поднял взгляд.

хонджун нависал над ним тенью, а свет из-за спины напоминал ореол святого в самой испорченной его версии. зрачки словно заполнились чернилами, и теперь глаза напоминали две черные дыры — такие же всепоглощающие и бесконечные, но почему-то в этом образе не было ничего страшного и отталкивающего. на дне этих глаз плескалось беспокойство, которое юнхо смог распознать даже будучи пьяным. то беспокойство, что было ему чуждо, что он не мог видеть раньше, ведь он никогда не смотрел людям в глаза.

юнхо поднял взгляд и понял, что этот момент хотелось бы растянуть как несколько розовых пластинок жвачки, распробовать еще раз и еще  
перезаписать на несколько кассет, не жалея перебирать пленку и пускать по новой  
выбить этот момент у себя на обратной стороне век, чтобы он мог вспоминать о нем, когда засыпал.

ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы хонджун так смотрел на него всегда.

голова юнхо уже сгнила.

\\\

на заднем сидении вызванного убера он оказался спустя душный калейдоскоп одинаковых лиц и полнейшей темноты в своей голове. юнхо усадили первым, хонджун сел рядом, пристегнул его, но не спешил отсаживаться подальше. за все это время кровь успела размазаться по щеке юнхо, поэтому хонджун заботливо вытирал ее внутренней стороной рукава своей джинсовки. неясно, то ли потому что он сам был пьян и не понимал, что пачкается, то ли потому что юнхо выглядел действительно плохо, но от подобного жеста тому хотелось просто провалиться сквозь землю. так непривычно. так необычно.

солнце еще не собиралось показываться, поэтому город был погружен в то самое время, когда дороги становились пусты и одиноки, а высотки центра где-то на фоне мелькали разноцветными огнями, непонятно зачем освещая все это пространство. дороги были одни, светофоры были одни, и хонджун с юнхо сейчас были одни — в этом спокойном уединении чего-то точно не хватало, и спустя несколько поворотов, которые впечатывали юнхо плечом в дверь, он достал свой телефон.

No One Knows Your Name – Trevor Something

– …хо? – хонджун не успел даже удивиться, как в его ухе оказался наушник. заиграла музыка.

саундтрек к их фильму? хонджун так и понял. он взглянул на юнхо еще раз, подмечая странную умиротворенность, которая в сумме с разводами крови на губах и щеках казалась хищным спокойствием. песня мягко связывала их вместе, и хонджун почувствовал что-то космическое во всем этом — мелькающие за стеклом дома, сливающиеся в одно месиво силуэты, одни наушники и песня для этого идеального мгновения, и словно юнхо наконец-таки открылся и пригласил хонджуна к себе, в свой фильм. вот что значит доверие?

хонджун, ведомый моментом и слишком холодным климат-контролем в машине, жмется ближе, помещая свою голову на плече юнхо. в подобном невинном жесте заключается весь он — не думает лишнего, всегда открыт и готов помочь, чувствует и чувствуется на самих кончиках пальцев электрическими разрядами, как когда немеет рука.

очень странное сравнение, но сейчас голова юнхо была как нога, что отлежали и теперь она заполнилась неприятным белым шумом, и ты ею никак не пошевелишь, а если решишься — странная боль разойдется молнией по всему телу, хотя даже болью это назвать нельзя, тебе просто неприятно, неудобно, неуютно. мысли в голове юнхо боялись сделать один лишний шаг, ведь сейчас там кругом минное поле. шаг назад, шаг вперед, и вот —

хонджун теплый и слишком искренний, ведь так по-ребячески обхватил руку юнхо, словно это канат, по которому ему предстоит куда-то забраться  
хонджун такой уютный и близкий, на нем сейчас какая-то оверсайз кофта под джинсовкой, наверняка одолженная у самого юнхо  
хонджун пахнет алкоголем и чем-то сладким  
и хонджун _так_ смотрит.

юнхо дернуло, когда он понял, что какое-то время просто пялился в глаза хонджуну, который заметил это и смотрел с неким непониманием. черт, но он ведь действительно,  
_так смотрит._

машина плавно останавливается на светофоре, и задние фары впереди стоящей машины окрашивают все в заливистый цвет.

красный играл бликами на зрачках хонджуна, когда плавная тень опустилась на его губы  
а следом за ней и губы юнхо.


End file.
